The Zerg Swarm
The Zerg Swarm is a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own.2 They are named "the Swarm" per their ability to rapidly create strains, and the relentless assaults they employ to overwhelm their foes. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius The Zerg Swarm appears here under the command of their queen Sarah Kerrigan. She and her underlings had assimilated most of the G.U.N. Military Humans and would have the rest of humanity on Mobius become apart of the Zerg. Gallery zergling.png|Zerglings. Zerglings are the weaker variant of the Zerg forces scaling at their small size, their position is on all fours like that of a dog. They possess scythe clawed appendaces on their backs, sharp talons on their bended legs, tusks on the cheeks, and razer sharp teeth on the mouth. Hydralisks.jpg|Hydralisk. Hydralisks wield scythe blade appendages on their backs and launch needles that can easily pierce through steel. They are heavily armored than the zergling and are not to be taken lightly since they can take hits from much stronger weaponry unless its a concentrated burst of it that brings it down. Roach.jpg|Roach. The roach is a zerg variant that has the power to regenerate at rapid fast speeds. It shoots blasts of acid mucus to melt down its enemies. Baneling.png|Baneling. Banelings are the suicide bombers of The Zerg Army. It is recommended to take them out from a far distance as engaging in close combat would ensure death from self-destruction. Ultralisk.png|Ultralisks. Ultralisks are 24 meter tall Zerg giants serving as the very heavy tanks. Their thick carapace allows them to by nearly invulnerable to all forms of attacks. If their size isn't enough to scare they have large scythed hands that can tear through most enemies easily. Infestor.png|Infestor. Infestor are carriers of the zerg infested members that have been turned into their side. They are able to burrow underground while moving in it and can spit a plague that can make a target ill or destroy it. They can spit out Neural Parasites to go inside someones mind and brainwash the enemy into fighting for them. Overlord1.png|Overlord. Overlords are the brains of the zerg acting as field commanders over the armies. Overlords are quick in their movement and usually scout around for information or also to move away the creep that would get in the way when nesting is no longer needed in that area.When evolved their moved away carpaces can help transport zerg warriors inside them. Corruptor.png|Corruptor. Corruptors are zerg flyers who latch with their tentacles onto starfighters and warships spraying acid to melt the durable hull panels that protect them. BroodLord.png|Brood Lord. Brood Lords bomb the ground forces by spitting out living creatures that known as biological symbiotes that have a never ending hunger to eat just about anything. Their weak durability makes them less difficult to destroy however. Mutalisks.png|Mutalisks. Mutalisks serve as the starfighter force. They fire glaive wurms which is a flying creature that is launched at high speeds allowing it to fly around the enemy and spit acid burning metal and even energy shields. Leviathan.png|Leviathan. Leviathans are the Zergs living capital ships holding parts of the Zerg army. They can shoot blobs of acid out of their mouths to melt ground forces. For Starships they expel Bio-Plasma Discharges at enemy starships. They are capable of traveling deep into space, have evolution chambers for zerg warriors to evolve. The leviathan can breed out eggs and coccons to create mutalisks and brood lords. It's scythe tentacles can be used for killing in close quarters. Lurkers.jpg|Lurkers evolved from Hydralisks and they served as defense warriors for hive clusters and outlying zerg colonies. Lurkers must be burrowed to attack ground units. The lurker's attack does linear splash damage to allied and enemy ground units. The weakness is that the detectors can detect cloaked and burrowed units to kill them. Category:The Invaders Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters that hail from the StarCraft Universe Category:Characters Category:Flyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Parasitic Assimilators Category:Hungry Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Mutants Category:Claw Wielders Category:Upcoming Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils